The Legend Of Zelda: City of the Forgotten
by Mr HaRd RoK
Summary: A sstory about two boys chosen by destiny to save Hyrule's past, Present, and future. set in my home town of Oceanside NY. Rated T for mild comic humor, and some violent scences


THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: CITY OF THE FORGOTTEN

Chapter 1: new beginnings

This is the story of a young boy named Marco. His family was recently divorced, and he now lives with his mother in Oceanside, a sleepy suburban town just five miles off the bustling New York City.

Marco has medium, soft brown hair, cut just like Link from his favorite game The Legend of Zelda. He also has Link's deep Azure eyes, his athletically fit body (even though Marco never usually plays any kind of sport), and regrettably, the infamous Vulcan ears that he so desperately wishes he could chop off.

Marco is always picked on for his towering ears. Names such as "Sir Vulcan of the loser table" and "Elf boy Jr." are, admittedly, terrible insults, but they stung all the same in the eyes of Marco. Luckily, he has the greatest friend he could ask for, Ben. Ben is a blonde haired boy of 14, just 1 year apart from Marco. He may have a stocky figure but rest assured, Ben is a big time athlete and an even tougher fighter.

Ben and Marco may not agree on everything (like Marco's love for Art and Rock complicates Ben's love for sports), but if there's one thing they can agree on, it's how strong the bond is between their 10 year friendship. They stand up for one another, and never fail to help each other through the toughest of times.

However, Marco and Ben would have never guessed that their favorite video game character was actually real, and watching their every move. However, Marco became increasingly more and more aware of Link's reality.

For example, before Ben and Marco leave for school, they usually play a few games on the wide-screen, HDTV Marco has in his den. One morning, when Ben and Marco were going to play The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, they noticed that instead of playing as their favorite 3D hero Link, Mario was suddenly temping for the green clad warrior.

Odd enough as this seems, what happens in the next week will surly change the lives of Ben and Marco forever.

Marco was walking to his usual weekday of dread at Oceanside High School (or OHS for short) when Marco noticed an unusual scrap of gold lying on the floor.

This unusual gold piece was in the shape of a triangle, and unusually familiar to Marco.

"Yo Ben! Check this out!" Marco screamed to Ben who was already running into the doors of the large, intimidating lobby.

"What? Were going to be late, and Mr. Radzicky says that if I'm late one more time he'll mark me up for summer school!" Ben yelled back with a slight tone of desperation in his voice. It was already spring and if they were late, their homeroom teacher, Mr. Radzicky would do much worse than put them in summer school.

Ben, much like Marco, wasn't one to ignore a friend. So Ben ran back to meet up with Marco. However, the moment he picked up the promiscuous golden triangle there was a flash of a strange blinding, gold light emerged from the mysterious triangle, and Ben was sent flying into flag pole in the semi circle driveway in front of the school.

When the light faded and the boys recovered from their temporary blindness, Marco was shocked to find that the triangle was gone! He also found a golden imprint of the triangle on the back of his hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! HOLY CRAP! GET IT OFF, GET IT OOOFFFFFFF!" cried he cried in pure terror, waving his fist wildly in the air, while running around the weathered marquee next to the flag poled (which now has a dent in the shape of Ben's head).

Enraged due to the bump on the bump on his head, Ben quietly gets up, grabs Marco by the collar of his White Led-Zeppelin t-shirt, slugs him in the nose and says in an angry tone "Get a hold of your self WOMEN!"

"Thanks I needed that…Hey!" replies Marco just receiving the insult that Ben threw at him. "And what exactly do you mean by 'women'? You lookin for a fight?" and Ben replies in a friendly tone similar to the mocking tone of Marco's, "Nah, I've just always wanted to say that!"

Laughing at the stupid moment they both experienced just then, Ben puts Marco down (which is pretty impressive in Marco's perspective considering the fact that Ben can lift someone a foot taller than him) brushes him off and closely examines the marking on the back of Marco's hand.

"DUDE! No fricken way! Marco, do you know what that triangle was?" wails Ben in complete and utter astonishment.

" No, but they might!" says Marco trembling at the two beings right in front of them

These beings consisted of a small, almost demon like, human with a long spear like stone, and a chicken that didn't look to happy to see them.

Both beings were jet black as though they were shot straight out of a fountain pen, had razor sharp claws, and strange yellowish gold eyes. The strange poultry literally flew into the air and knocked Ben onto the muddy grass and started slapping furiously at his face. The demon like human then charged out at Marco but an arrow shot through the air and lodged itself into the demon's temple and stuck him to a near by tree just to le left of him. Then a boomerang with a strange crystal on it shoot through the air and decapitated the evil chicken, leaving a silver liquid on the ground which came spilling out of the chicken's neck. Watching the boomerang, Marco saw it fly straight into a bush just to right of the school doors.

Laughing in a terrible fit, Marco clumsily helps Ben up.

"What's so funny?" says Ben and adding to the confusion, his voice cracks which sends Marco into an even heavier laugh.

Cooling down, Marco replies in between chuckles "You just slapped!"

Returning into an even louder laugh, Marco falls on the floor laughing for about 5 to 10 minutes.

Gasping for air, Marco walks over to the bush whence he saw the Boomerang return, and asks the bush "who's there?"

Concerned, Ben looks at his friend and says "Hey bro, do you need me to call the nice men in the white coats to come and get you, huh?" "What the hell?...never mind my seemingly craziness, that bush just shot and arrow and threw a boomerang to save us from those weird…..what ever the hell the weres" replies Marco in a stressing tone

"Uhh…No I didn't eassaies" says the oddly comical bush. "HA! Knew someone was in there!" cries Marco in relief. "AAGH!" says the bush hobbiling around.

In the awe of both Ben and Marco, Link rises from the bush in a casual fashion, and says to the boys "yes I'm Link, Hero of Time, Slayer of Gannon, and all of that crud…but seriously this is no time to talk, I need your help to save the Hyrule of the Past, Present, and Future.


End file.
